


A Little Too Wrong

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: AU. Lisa has a fantasy over the new English supply teacher, so much so it’s stopping her from studying. [Please read the notes at the start of the fic. Not suitable for those under 18 years old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead





	A Little Too Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic contains a student/teacher sexual relationship. Lisa is 17 but Charlie’s age is never mentioned but it’s implied to be older. If this is not your kind of fic, please do not read**

Lisa picked up the text book and allowed it to drop out of her hand and onto the table. She was supposed to study for her upcoming exams but she was bored of reading, equally bored of studying. She knew if she failed her exams, she couldn’t go to university to study to be a nurse but she’d grown quite content with taking a gap year before resitting her exams the following summer.

She ran her tongue along her lower lip as she opened the book. Another reason she was so distracted and couldn’t concentrate was because of the arrival of their new English supply teacher. Mr Fairhead was good looking but Lisa got the feeling he knew that already. She breathed out, feeling a familiar tingle radiate down her body. She concluded that he was blessed in  that  department, if his trousers got any tighter, she’d definitely be able to tell how big he was. She let out a soft moan as she imagined getting her lips and hand around his cock.

Thankfully Lisa was in the classroom alone, having found the classroom during her last two free periods. Looking at the door, she slowly moved her hand under her skirt and rubbed herself over her knickers. Fuck, she was already damp! With a soft mischievous giggle, she slid her knickers off and shoved them into her school bag, parting her legs further and rubbing a finger over herself.

“Oh fuck!” She breathed out.

She wondered what his hand felt like, how wonderful his fingers would feel inside of her. Would he be experienced between the sheets? Know how to make a woman come?

“Oh Charlie!”

She gasped out quietly as she inserted a finger into herself. She heard his name when he’d been introduced to a fellow teacher in the corridor and she liked the name. Charlie. It was a nice name, rolled off the tongue elegantly.

She continued to masturbate whilst imagining he was here, with her in this room. His hands on her body, his fingers, tongue and cock bringing her to orgasm over and over again.

“Don’t stop, Charlie!” She moaned softly. She froze in horror when she heard a cough behind her and quickly moved her hand, straightening out her clothes and moving the book closer.

Charlie stepped closer to the teen. “Everything ok, Lisa?” He asked as he stood at the side of her.

“Yes sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh huh.” Lisa’s heart was beating furiously inside her chest. She was scared of his reaction. Shit, she could get into serious trouble for this! Lisa looked up and briefly caught his gaze before looking back at the book.

“Were you masturbating, Lisa?”

“No Sir.”

“It soundedand looked like you were.”

Charlie’s hand moved up Lisa’s thigh and under her skirt. Feeling the warmth radiate from her, Charlie let out a little moan.

“You’re very warm, and you don’t have any knickers on. Do you often come to school without your knickers?”

Lisa didn’t say anything, she bit her lower lip harder, drawing blood. She parted her legs and gasped as Charlie ran a finger over her clit. She was soaking and it was hot!

“Is this what you wanted? Did you want me to touch you?”

“Yes sir.” She let out a whimper as he inserted his fingers into her. “Oh shit!” She threw her head back with several loud moans.

Charlie knew he was crossing the line, blurring boundaries but he couldn’t give a fuck! She was a horny little thing and he was gonna give her exactly what she wanted. His hand began to move, his thumb making circles around her clit. Her breathing was heavy and Charlie slipped his free hand under her blouse to squeeze her breast.

Her breast fit perfectly in his hand. He’d love to see more of her breasts but he was aware that at any minute he -  they could be discovered.

“Fuck! Fuck!” She let out a loud moan. His hand felt wonderful, stimulating that spot deep inside of her whilst his thumb rubbed at her clit. She grabbed his arm and whimpered, so close to falling over the edge.

“I’m gonna come....” she warned breathlessly as Charlie increased his pace.

“Come for me!”

“Yes! Yes! Fuck!” Charlie put his hand over her mouth as she let out a cry and began to come. Her body shook violently and he continued to slowly stimulate her inside as she rode the waves. She couldn’t take anymore stimulation and grabbed his wrist.

“Oh wow!” She was breathless, her red hair had fallen in front of her face and he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Meeting her gaze, Charlie put his fingers inside of his mouth and began to suck her come off his fingers.

Lisa reached out and grabbed his belt. Undoing the clasp, she unzipped his trousers and removed him from his boxer shorts. Her eyes widened as she wrapped her hand around him and began to move it up and down.

“Oh fuck!” Charlie moaned softly, watching the way her hand moved up and down his cock.

He didn’t expect her to lean forward and take his cock into her mouth. She’d only done this once before but she had no reservations about performing oral sex on him. She licked and sucked his cock, her hand moving underneath his cock to fondle his balls.

He grabbed her hair and began to thrust his hips, Lisa’s nails against his thighs reminding him that it  really fucking hurt what he was doing. He slowed down slightly before he came in her mouth without warning.

Like a good girl, she swallowed his come and moved her head from him. She wiped at the corners of her lips with her thumb, sucking the excess come off. She was about to say something when the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Doing up his belt, Charlie ran his gaze over Lisa one final time.

“I suggest you go home Lisa, goodnight.”

Without another word, Charlie left the classroom, leaving Lisa alone. She pinched herself and giggled, maybe now she’d be able to concentrate on her upcoming exams.


End file.
